1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly, to a mobile communication device having a plurality of colors displayed on a key area.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile communication device such as a portable phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA) is a portable electronic device having functions that allow a user to wirelessly transmit information or to process the information while being carried by the user.
Recent consumer demands have called for mobile communication devices that are capable of implementing various functions while becoming more compact. Yet, while the demand has been for smaller mobile communication devices, consumers desire mobile communication devices with an interface that enhance the user's convenience.
Generally, mobile communication devices are provided with a keypad for operating most functions of the mobile communication device or inputting key buttons, and an illuminating device such as a light emitting diode (LED) so that the key buttons can be operated even in a dark place.
As the user presses the key buttons of the keypad, corresponding switches are operated to allow the key buttons to input characters, numbers, symbols, or otherwise control the mobile communication device. Also, light generated from the LED illuminates the key buttons, thereby allowing the user to recognize each position and symbol of the key buttons.
However, the LED for illuminating the key buttons only serves to backlight the key buttons and does not provide additional identification information.